narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitomi Uchiha
Hitomi Uchiha (''(うちは ひとみ '', Uchiha Hitomi) '' Background Hitomi was born into the Uchiha clan to Takumi and Yasuko Uchiha Uchiha as their first Child. She was the perfect duaghter, exlant grades kind genores geltel , strong, smart and most of all she was extremly beautiful. she loved her family, clan and village. Her two best friends were Itachi and Mamaru yet the two didn't get along well, but she loved the two of them veary much that she even tried to help them get aolng but to itachi it seem that she was siding with Mamaru so he became distant from her. When team Kasumi was created, which were Hitomi Uchiha, Mamaru uchiha and Ryuu Hyuga. Hitomi and Itachi became more distant from each other and soon after Itachi Killed shisue he surved all the ties he had with her. Not long before the massacure, Obito came and asked Pain Hitomi if she would join the Akatsuki, Hitomi refused the request on the spot, He told her shed change her mind soon. On the night of the massacure Itachi said he couldn't bring him self to kill her and . so after watchign her whole clan get butcherd, she wanted to join the akatsuki but felt like she owed the village Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Hitomi has long hiar that comes to her hips the is tied in a low ponytial with banges that cover the right side of her face with soft forest green eyes. when she lived in Konoha she'd wear a purpule T-shirt with a high collar and Black shorts with bandages on her thighs and elbows with her forehead protecter on her upper left thigh. but after joining the Akatsuki shed wear the organazations cloak thats is open from stomech down with a black skirt that is open on eathir side with black knee high sandels and bandages from her hips to her knees and a konoha forehead protecter whith a scratch runnig throug the middele of it rgh above her right knee. Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Abilities Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT